Blood Lust
by bloodsucker vampire
Summary: After a mission by Team Kakashi, Sakura was injured badly and Sasuke returned. But something's up with Sakura and the others. They were keeping something to everybody especially to Sasuke. What is it? Read and Find out! SASUSAKU and some other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**My 1st ever Naruto fic.**

**I don't own Naruto. Story told on Sasuke's point of view.  
**

* * *

Never did I imagine returning here. Konoha.

I don't know. Revenge really made me happy but I felt something missing. It took me some time to realize what it was.

The day I returned here, my old team was sent into a mission. I was escorted by two ANBUs to the Hokage and to my luck she didn't made my punishment that harsh since I killed most of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru himself.

Team Hebi? I left them. I never really felt the same way for that team the way I felt when I was a member of Team 7.

My only punishment was a year of probation and community service. I won't be sent to missions either and I'm also not allowed to use chakra except if necessary.

I expected ANBUs to be all over me during my year of probation but instead, Tsunade-sama injected some fluid into me and told me that it's a tracker. It will stay in my system for two years.

-

Right now, I'm back at my apartment thinking of a thousand- no, million ways of apologizing to them especially to _her_. As I thought of it, some unwanted but possible thoughts entered my mind like, what if they won't forgive me? Was it better if I haven't returned? Or what if they loathe me to the deepest pits of hell? That sure is worse than my first thought.

I tried to shake my uneasiness and focused on what I'm gonna say when she- they, come back.

I stared at the white -er dirty white ceiling. I feel different all of a sudden. I felt something new and it made my stomach feel funny. I'm not used to this stuff.

I sighed as I glanced at my wall clock. It was eleven in the evening and I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned and still no good.

Now I realize why I felt uneasy.

I was denying the fact that they will hate me. I was denying my feeling of being scared o something I thought back then was so silly. Why, I never thought I'd experience it so I just made fun of it. Looks like karma got to me.

I sat up then looked outside the window. The whole village faintly glowed in the night.

Then I heard shouts coming from not too far. he hospital

s just a few blocks away, maybe there's just some sort of emergency. I went outside to walk for awhile and see what the shouts were. I wasn't a nosy person, I'm just curious.

I walked towards the entrance of the hospital. It WAS an emergency. I took a peak then suddenly, I saw them. They shouldn't be there. THEY shouldn't be there. Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi looked panicked. They were around a stretcher. Suddenly, something sunk in.

Where is Sakura?

I walked towards them then Sai noticed me, he quickly ran towards me as the stretcher was pushed down the hall.

"Sai." I said.

"Sasuke... Sakura is..." Sai's face was grave.

"What? What happened to sakura?" I suddenly felt a wave of panic in me.

"She..." Sai looked into my eyes. I tried to read him, but I couldn't understand.

"Speak up, Sai!" I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Your former team... we encountered them and-"

"What did they do?!" I was sure angry.

"Karin and the others focused on Sakura..." Sai admitted. "We're sorry."

"Damn it." I muttered.

Sai and I entered the hospital. There I saw Naruto and Kakashi.

"So, the news WAS true." Naruto grinned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Look who decided to care." Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the end of the bed where Kakashi lied then he faced Naruto.

"Sakura got separated from us and the next thing we knew, she was being tortured by your former team." Kakashi explained in between winces as the nurse cleaned his injuries.

Then, Shizune entered he room.

"So..?" Sai asked.

"Well, Sakura's in a stable condition now. But something's up with her head. It suffered a lot of damaged. We won't know what's really wrong until she wakes up." Shizune sighed.

"Thank God." Naruto took a sigh of relief.

Shizune stayed with us for a few more minutes then before she left, she told us what room Sakura was staying. After being bandaged, we went to Sakura's room.

But when we got there, two ANBUs were in front of the room.

"What's ANBU doing here?" Kakashi asked the two.

"The Hokage's inside and ordered us not to let anyone come in. She'll be Sakura-san's personal doctor from now on." one of the ANBUs answered.

"But Shizune told us we can visit Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted.

Then, the door opened and Tsunade came out.

"Tsunade-baachan why can't we visit Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at Naruto then at me for awhile.

"She's in a critical state, she could be stressed if someone visits." Tsunade-sama explained but it sounded like there's something more.

We decided to go home and wait for Sakura to wake up. All night, I couldn't shake the feeling that something's up with Sakura and the Hokage. When I stood in front of the room, I felt a tremendous amount of chakra surrounding the room. It mixed with Sakura's chakra and I never felt anything like that before.

I tossed and turned all night. Guilt was getting heavy in me.

* * *

**Sorry. I gotta stop here. I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I updated for a long time. I've been busy with some unimportant things that my parents made me do like forcing me to play the violin and such so bear with me people!**

**I don't own anything except the plot of course.**

* * *

Morning came on short notice. I was already up when knocks came from the door. I quickly opened the door and saw Naruto's bandaged face grinning at me.

"What do you want dobe?" I asked. Though I really wanted to talk to him; to catch up on things. Especially about Sakura.

"Let's go visit Sakura-chan!" He smiled.

"Didn't you hear Tsunade-sama last night?" I reminded him. "We can't enter Sakura's room."

Naruto grinned even wider as he crossed his arms. I don't like the look of things...

"She didn't tell the reason right...?" He said.

I raised an eyebrow. Naruto must've hit his head pretty hard this time.

"The point...?" I urged.

"Then we go find out why!" He announced.

I bonked him in the head. Sakura should thank me for bonking Naruto in her absence.

"Do you want me to stay in probation for a longer period of time?" I asked.

"We won't get caught! What... are you scared or something?"

I swear, Naruto's going to be in Sakura's state if he doesn't stop.

"I'm not scared stupid. I'm just... trying not to do anything rash for the period of my probation." I explained.

"Hmph. Stupid teme..." I heard him whisper.

I was about to close the door in his face when he cut me off.

"I felt something..." He said. I stared at him. "I felt something... different, standing in front of that room."

Was Naruto talking about Sakura's hospital room?

"What do you mean?" I asked wanting to find out more.

"You see, when we were standing in front of Sakura's hospital room, I felt a wave of chakra. A large amount too. It wasn't normal chakra; it's even different from the kyuubi. I can't really explain it but somehow, it has Sakura's chakra mixed into it." Naruto explained.

I couldn't believe it. So even the dobe felt the weird chakra radiating from the room.

"Maybe we should... do a little infiltrating." I suggested, so not like me. But I really wanted to find out what was it.

"That's the spirit! Come on!" And with that, Naruto pulled me by the wrist.

-

When we got to the hospital, we walked casually inside. We were walking side by side when the nurse from the front desk stopped us.

"Can I help you guys?" She asked us.

"Uh, no. We're just gonna visit our uh..." Naruto looked at me for support.

Making excuses is Sakura's thing. Must I always do her work while she's gone? Who put me in charge of that?!

"Our... friend. He was uh... rushed in because..." I stared back at Naruto who looked like he was in so much brain damage for thinking.

"He had a serious allergic reaction from... noodles! Yes, and we need to see him as soon as possible before he uh..."

"Dies." I said shrugging.

"Oh! The poor thing, you go on ahead!" The nurse smiled at us.

Naruto and I ran upstairs then stopped in front of a normal room.

"Dies? Before he dies? Seriously teme..." Naruto was snickering.

"What? Allergies from noodles?" I said as we continued walking towards Sakura's room.

We stopped at the end of a hall that parted into to directions; to the left and to the right. To the right was Sakura's room and to the left is the elevator.

Naruto and I peeked to the right then we saw two ANBUs still guarding the door.

"What's the plan?" I asked Naruto.

"Uh... I was hoping... that you'd come up with something." Naruto chuckled.

I sighed. "Great Naruto."

"I have an idea!" He cheered.

"Spill." I nodded once.

He whispered his idea to me.

"Not bad." I said.

-

"Hey... what are you guys doing here?"

"We...uh... Tsuunade-sama asked us to tell you that we're gonna take over for an hour since you two are needed at the borders of Konoha." Naruto said.

"Hmm... Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! It's an emergency so I suggest you hurry. It's at the northern borders." I told them.

"But that would take us about two hours!"

"Then I suggest you start now." I told them.

The two ANBUs disappeared in a puff of smoke. When they were gone, we ditched the ANBU costumes.

"Wow, it worked!" Naruto chuckled.

"Come on!" I pulled him towards the door.

We slowly turned the doorknob and then in clicked. The weird chakra was still there. And somehow, it stings.

"I felt something stinging me!" Naruto whispered as we close the door behind us.

We looked in front and saw the big room. Nothing was inside, the room was as big as my apartment doubled but nothing was there except a bed in the middle and an unconscious Sakura lying on that bed.

There was no dextrose as well. No tubes, no wires; nothing.

"What the-" Naruo gasped as he ran towards Sakura.

I activated my sharingan and our guess was right. The room was filled with tremendous chakra. It looked weird. Then I gazed around more and noticed that the chakra is moving in one direction. I followed the flow of chakra then I was shocked.

It was entering Sakura's body. I walked over towards Naruto who was beside Sakura's sleeping figure. Her body is full of this wweird chakra, and it mixed in with her own normal chakra.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe... maybe this is a new healing technique?" Naruto suggested.

I stared at Sakura's face. She was in pain; she was paler than pale and she was gradually shaking.

Then I analyzed the chakra; it didn't heal her. It was slowly destroying her own chakra. She's gonna die if all her normal chakra disappears.

"This is bad." I muttered.

"What's bad?" Naruto asked.

"The weird chakra is slowly removing Sakura's normal chakra." I explained.

"WHAT?! If all her chakra is gone then... she... Sakura might..."

Suddenly, we heard someone open the door.

* * *

**It isn't much, but I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry or not updating.**

* * *

I pulled Naruto under the bed; the only place we can hide. Footsteps echoed on the large empty room. Three pairs of feet stopped on my side. Naruto and I tried to take a peek; it was Tsunade-sama, Kakashi sensei and… ITACHI?!

I did say that I killed a lot of Akatsuki members, but I haven't accomplished my goal of killing _him_.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked myself.

Naruto and I tried to listen in to their conversation.

"Yeah, she's in a critical state right now but the transformation is almost complete. This evening, she's gonna wake up." Tsunade-sama explained.

"Does Sasuke know the truth?" Itachi asked. He was wearing the Akatsuki uniform.

My eyes narrowed down, "Truth?" I murmured.

"The possibilities that he knows the truth are too low. When we thought the last of the Hana clan was destroyed, no one talked about them anymore." Itachi said.

"But he has to know. It'll be best." Tsunade-sama suggested.

"He'll know about it sooner or later." Kakashi-sensei spoke.

"Sakura might be wild at first. Just give her this."

I saw Tsunade-sama gave a vial of something to Itachi. It was thick and it was red. Could it be…?

"I don't get it, teme." Naruto whispered.

I motioned a finger on my lips. Fortunately, Naruto got the idea.

"Itachi… I'm not only Sakura's sensei; I'm also like a father to her. Please… take care of her." Kakashi-sensei's voice sounded like he's in a state of panic and pain.

"Don't worry Kakashi," Itachi turned to look at him. "I'll guard her with my own life."

"Thank you." Kakashi-sensei bowed his head.

The three of them turned back to Sakura. I can feel the intensity of her chakra, it keeps getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

Naruto was silent by my side, by the look on his face I can tell he couldn't intake what we heard as well.

"Sakura will be transferred at the place where she was created. At center of the flower fields, there is a stone that will be illuminated by the full moon later. Make sure, the moonlight touches her, especially her heart." Tsunade-sama instructed.

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "It's noon, twelve more hours until midnight."

"Maybe we should talk to Sasuke…" Itachi suggested.

Talk to me?

"No. Let him be for awhile. Sakura won't be out for awhile until she could control herself. It might take months, even years, but we need to do it for everyone's sake." Tsunade-sama explained.

What's everything got to do with me?

"Sakura looks dead." Itachi sighed.

"She is dead." Tsunade-sama said.

Naruto and I stared at each other. "Sh-She's dead?" Naruto shook.

"No… it can't be. They said she's gonna wake up later this evening!" I shouted in a whisper in Naruto's ear.

"I'm confused…" Naruto muttered.

Then we noticed that the three of them were heading towards the door. When the door slammed shut, Naruto and I rolled on our sides then stood up with our legs cramping.

I stared down at Sakura's face. She really looked dead. There were no monitors around her to check if her heart's still beating.

"She's pale!" Naruto sighed.

"If she has no dextrose of some sort, how would she survive being unconscious for a period of time?" I asked to no one in particular.

Naruto's hand was reaching out to touch Sakura's face, slowly; he placed a finger on her neck. Naruto immediately pulled off his finger from Sakura and held it with his other hand.

"That hurt!" Naruto whined.

"What hurt?" I asked.

"Sakura! She still hurts me even when she's dead!" Naruto sucked his finger.

"She's not dead!" I suddenly yelled, and then I placed a hand on my mouth.

Naruto stared at me, grinning, while his finger was still on his mouth.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You care for her! Hah! I was right all along!" Naruto pointed his saliva coated finger at me.

I had no response for that. Really, what was I suppose to say?

I sighed, and then decided that we should leave before someone catches us. We opened a window then jumped down towards a tree then towards the street.

"There! I told you something's weird with Sakura-chan!" Naruto nudged me at the sides.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms.

The two of us were about to go to Ichiraku when Kakashi-sensei surprised us as he appeared behind us.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei!" Naruto stiffened.

"Yo!"

"Sensei." I nodded.

"You two are spending time together?" Kakashi-sensei looked surprised.

"Yeah!" Naruto placed an arm around my shoulders. "I missed teme so much!"

"Then we should head to Ichiraku then!" Kakashi-sensei said then dragged Naruto and me towards Ichiraku.

Kakashi-sensei ordered three beef ramen. He looked so excited and so full of energy unlike his usual lazy looking self.

"What's up?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What's…up?" I said.

He nodded. "Sensei! Why is Sakura-chan still at the hospital? What the hell is wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

I noticed Sensei tense for a second and then he regained his composure.

"She just got overly fatigued during the last mission. And besides, you saw her tortured by the enemy." Kakashi-sensei explained.

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms. "Then why won't Tsunade-baachan let us see her? Even just a tiny peek will do!"

"It's complicated Naruto. But don't worry, I overheard Tsunade-sama talking with Shizune." Kakashi-sensei whispered. "She'll be out of the hospital soon!"

I can't believe they're lying to us. If we, especially me, are really in danger why won't they warn us?

"Sakura's condition is very normal now. She'll be training with us in no time at all! So make sure you give her something when she gets out!" Kakashi-sensei told us.

"Like?" I challenged.

Kakashi-sensei stared at me. "Like…" He said. "Like a teddy bear. Sakura likes them."

"Nah… Sakura-chan likes panda bears more." Naruto said.

Then, our orders were placed in front of us.

"Ah ramen! Welcome to the Kingdom of my mouth and stomach!" Naruto said before hogging the big bowl of ramen in front of him.

I shook my head then ate my ramen. I took a peek at Kakashi-sensei; he was staring in front of him, his face was troubled and worried. His ramen was untouched.

"Sensei…" I called.

"Hm?" He turned his head to face me.

"Why are you so tense?" I asked him.

"T-tense? No! Of course not! Why would I be tense?" He said in a hurry.

"If you say so." I shrugged then continued eating.

I was in a tension of my own as well. Why would they keep everything a secret when all along, it has something to do with me?

"Are you gonna eat that?" Naruto asked Sensei.

Kakashi-sensei sighed then pushed the bowl of untouched ramen towards Naruto. Kakashi-sensei glanced outside, I followed his gaze and he seems to be staring at the sky.

Odd… it was so hot and sunny this morning. Rain clouds are forming and it looks like rain's heavy.

"How about I tell you guys a story until the rain stops?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Sure?" Me and Naruto looked at each other.

"Okay, do you guys know the story of the Hana clan?" Kakashi asked.

I shook my head and Naruto nodded.

"They were killed, right? People despised them, cursed them to their bones." Naruto said.

"Yes. They were hated by many especially Konoha." Kakashi added.

"But why?" I asked. "What kind of people are they to be hated so much?"

"They were no ordinary people, teme." Naruto looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"They were vampires." Kakashi answered.

"Vampires?" I said.

The two of them nodded.

"The Hana clan was a clan that existed years ago." Kakashi said.

Kakashi saw that the two was interested to know more.

"The Hana clan was huge. Almost every village has a Hana clan. They were rich, powerful, and mysterious. They were feared by many. And their abilities are very rare and unique."

"Like?" Naruto asked. The rain was pouring heavily.

"They could kill you with their stare and read your mind, there are many more but that's all I can remember about their abilities. Anyway, one night, a villager here saw a group of kids on a playground piled up. The villager went to see what's wrong but as the kids saw him coming they ran away and the villager saw that their eyes were blood red. Then he saw what they were doing, a body of a child was lying lifeless on the ground, a pool of blood was around him and he was pale. Then he saw bite marks all over the kid's body."

The story seemed real. It seemed like Kakashi-sensei was there, watching the whole scene.

"Then the fourth knew then he summoned the clan leader. They negotiated and they agreed that their secret won't be blurted out but in return they must stop killing humans. From then on, the Hana clan improvised and drank animal blood instead. They were contented but some were not. A few 'black sheeps' of the clan still hunted humans. So it ended up in a war against the Hana clan and a clan from Konoha."

"What clan sensei?" Naruto asked. "Later! Lemme finish first!"

"So, the Hana clan, the good ones, decided to just leave every village and hide in the mountains. But the clan from Konoha never stopped hunting them. They killed every Hana member they could find. A lot of innocent people were killed because some people were sometimes mistaken as a part of the clan.

Then, when the Konoha clan thought that every single Hana was killed, they ended their search. They celebrated every spring for the death of the last Hana, the wife of the leader. But..." Kakashi-sensei looked hesitant to tell us the rest.

"But?" Naruto and I asked in unison.

"But..." Kakashi sighed. "But what they didn't know is that, the wife of the leader and the leader himself survived and she was pregnant. On the day her child was born, she put on a spell that will make her daughter seem human. But the spell wasn't finished so her daughter was only human for a short period of time because her mother died and after that, she requested her husband to finish off the spell but what the leader did was he put on a different spell.

Once the spell of her mother dissipates, she will avenge her clan and kill the last remaining person of the clan that killed them."

"So you mean to say that the clan from Konoha also died and only one is alive?" Naruto confirmed.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Us?" I guessed.

Kakashi looked at me with such shocked eyes. Who wouldn't make the right guess anyway? I'm the only one left, wait... Itachi is still alive.

"But... isn't your brother still alive?" Kakashi asked.

I shrugged.

"If it is you the child is after, then you better hide! But don't worry, it's just a story." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ooh! Teme is in big trouble!" Naruto teased.

"Shut up Naruto."

Should I believe the story? I mean, it sounded so true yet it doesn't. Vampires aren't real, right?

I never did realize that I was shaking. I wasn't cold. Was it fear? Fear of what? Vampires? Puhlease.

"Teme, what if Sakura was a vampire? What would you do?" Naruto suddenly asked.

If Sakura was a vampire and the Uchiha was the clan she was sworn to avenge her clan to, and she's out to kill me, I don't know what I'll do.

I shrugged at Naruto then smirked. "I'd probably kill her myself."

* * *

**Done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating. Updating. Updated.**

* * *

Naruto and I parted ways but when I reached home, a note was pinned on the door. Tsunade-sama was calling me.

I hurried to the tower, hoping that it was about the 'truth'.

When I entered her office, Naruto and Sai were there as well.

"I'm sending you three on a mission." Tsunade-sama announced.

"But I'm on probation." I told her. I won't miss out on the midnight happening with Sakura.

"So? I'm gonna test your loyalty. This mission would take at least two days."

Tsunade-sama threw a scroll at me then I blinked at her in confusion. "What? I'm the leader?"

She nodded. "Time to test your skills Uchiha."

The three of us were dismissed and I headed straight to my apartment to get ready.

Tsunade-sama won't send me to a mission. There's something behind this, I can feel it. Is this about me and Sakura? The truth and Sakura?

After I finished packing, I headed towards the gates where Naruto and Sai are waiting. The two looked confused as well.

"Naruto, don't you think this is a bit strange?" I asked him before heading out.

Sai was listening to us.

"Yeah, I mean, Tsunade-baachan won't give out an S-class mission just like this. We don't even have a captain!"

I nodded. "Something's wrong. They're trying to keep us away from something."

Sai sighed. "Have you heard the news about Sakura? Just a few hours ago?"

Naruto and I shook our heads.

"She was discharged at the hospital. Kakashi and an ANBU escorted her to her house. I was gonna visit her but Kakashi said that she fell asleep."

Naruto and I were shocked. "We should probably finish this mission fast so we can visit her."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

And with that we headed out.

-

After two days...

We were back at the village. After reporting to Shizune since Tsunade-sama was gone, the three of us decided to visit Sakura.

"I hope she's awake." Naruto sighed.

When we got to her house, three ANBUs were outside and Kakashi and another ANBU went out.

"Sensei! Is Sakura inside?" Naruto ran towards Kakashi.

"Yes Naruto. She's sleeping. Just visit her next time." kakashi said.

Naruto crossed his arms. I felt that weird chakra again that stings. I looked around the house and a pair of green eyes were watching us from the second floor window.

I stared at the eyes then suddenly it disappeared.

I was shocked, it wasn't anyone else. It was Sakura.

"Come on Naruto. We'll just try some other time." I pulled him away.

When we were a few meters away and they wouldn't hear us. I stopped dragging him.

"Did you see the pair of eyes on the window?" I asked him.

"No. But I felt the weird chakra again."

"Sakura's awake. They're lying to us." I told him.

"What?! Why would Kakashi-sensei do this to us?! Sakura's our friend!" Naruto pouted.

I sighed. "I think we need to do more break ins tonight."

Naruto grinned then we walked away.

-

"They're gone now Sakura."

"What did they say?"

"They wanted to see you. But Kakashi told them you're resting."

"Oh. Thanks... Itachi."

-

It was exactly seven in the evening. Naruto and I were under the bushes behind Sakura's house. We used to do this when Sakura wouldn't be permitted to play with us back then. We would sneak her out then we'll sneak her back in after a few hours. Her parents never did notice anyway.

"Naruto, ready?" I asked the dobe beside me.

He nodded then we swiftly climbed over the fence then hid under another set of bushes. Two ANBUs were also at the backyard.

"Why is this place heavily guarded?" Naruto asked.

I didn't answer. I was observing the ANBUs. When they were not looking, the two of us headed for the opened door. We weren't spotted and we landed on the kitchen.

The kitchen was still the same and no one was inside. I tiptoed towards the living area and peeked outside the window where the three ANBUs were standing. Then the fourth one, which Kakashi-sensei always hanged around with was outside too. He felt somewhat familiar.

I shook my head as I concentrated on our mission.

Naruto and I headed upstairs silently. The door at the end of the narrow hall is Sakura's room. We masked our chakra then with all our guts, we knocked on the door.

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered.

-

"Sakura?" I called.

"Y-yeah?" I heard her answer.

"Can we come in?" Naruto asked as I peeked behind us, making sure that no one catches us.

"Um..." She sounded like she was in panic. "Sure. Come on in."

Naruto opened the door and we entered. We saw Sakura lying in bed while wearing a hoodie and long sleeved shirt and long sweat pants. The room was so dark that only the light casted by the moon was the source of light. Sakura stayed in the darkest part of the room.

"Why is it so dark in here? Let open the l-"

"No Naruto!" She shouted. The two of us were surprised.

"I mean... I like it dark. And uh... Tsunade-sama told me that I should stay away from light while I recovered."

"Okay?" I muttered.

"Sasuke? Y-You're here?"

"Hn." I answered.

Naruto and I sat at the edge of her bed. I noticed that she pulled her legs away from us when we sat down. I felt her tensed, and afraid.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing. J-Just a bit cold."

"Sakura-chan, when are you gonna train with us?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well, when it's okay for m-me to..." She closed her eyes then she looked like she was fighting back something. "m-me t-to... go o-out."

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?" I asked. She didn't sound okay.

"I'm f-f-fine S-Sasuke..." She sounded like she's struggling to get those words out.

"Maybe we should go." I stood up but Naruto whined. "Come on Naruto, Sakura's tired."

"Fine. See you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said before we headed out.

-

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes... I-I just need...ugh... to c-c-c-control... myself."

"Here, Tsunade gave me this to make you drink."

"Thanksss..."

"I told you we shouldn't have let them see you."

"At l-least they know... I'm fine..."

-

We were still unnoticed when we escaped.

"Sakura-chan's alright teme. Nothing to worry about."

I bonked him on the head.

"Nothing to worry about?! Damn it Naruto, she's hiding something from us."

"What do you mean?"

Really, how can Naruto be so dumb?

"Sakura's afraid of the dark. She stutters and she sounded tensed. She's not alright, Naruto." I explained.

"What do you want now?" He asked me.

That threw me for a minute. "I don't know."

"We better ask Kakashi-sensei. It's the best thing to do now." Naruto suggested.

Naruto isn't that dumb after all.

When we reached his house. He was just about to open his door.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" He glanced behind him.

Naruto and I went towards him and he let us in his house. We sat on the sofa while he made some tea.

"What's up?" Sensei asked as he came back from his kitchen with three cups of hot lemon tea.

"Well, we kinda broke some rules and we need some..." Naruto looked at me.

"Clarifications." I finished.

Kakashi-sensei looked like he still haven't got a hint of what we're saying.

"Okay, don't bring us in, alright?!" Naruto looked at sensei.

"Did you two broke into a bank or something?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei! We wouldn't do such a thing!" Naruto whined.

"It's about Sakura." I was getting impatient.

I saw Kakashi-sensei flinched at the name.

"What about her?" Kakashi asked, he remained calm.

"We sorta broke in her house and visited her." Naruto confessed.

"What?!" Kakashi-sensei stood up, devastated at Naruto's confession. "Do you realize what... what..." He seemed looking for a right word. "...damage you guys could've done?"

"Damage?" I raised an eyebrow. "What damage could happen when we just visited an old friend?"

"She's sick Sasuke. She needs to rest and her room needs to be sterile."

Damn Kakashi and all his reasons. He seemed lying, there's too much ANBU around her house for it just to be resting. It seems to me that they were guarding.

But with Kakashi-sensei, our reasons are... well, just mere reasons while his reasons have a little extra on it.

"Sorry sensei. We're just really worried." Naruto said.

Kakashi-sensei sighed then sat back down. "What did she tell you?"

"Well, she only told us she's fine and she won't be training with us until she can go outside."

"It was so dark in her room. And she was so wrapped up in her bed even though it was so hot." I told him.

Kakashi-sensei looked like he was thinking. Like he wants to tell us something but he's thinking if he should really tell it to us.

"Fine. I'll tell you this, the Hokage permitted Sakura to start training the day after tomorrow. But..."

"But?" Naruto and I said in unison.

"But with me only." Kakashi-sensei admitted.

I stared at him. What? Were we some kind of bacteria Sakura needs to stay away from?

"But we wanna see Sakura-chan!"

"You saw her already, didn't you?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Nuh uh! We didn't even see her face! Her room was super dark!"

"Hn." I agreed. I haven't seen her face besides the time at the hospital.

There was a moment of silence before someone banged on Kakashi-sensei's door. Kakashi opened the door and it was an ANBU.

"Hatake-san, we need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"Haruno-san, she's missing!"

Naruto and I stood up and went to the door. "What do you mean she's missing?" I asked.

"We went to check on her and when we opened the door, she was gone. No broken windows or walls and her room is prohibiting her to use chakra so she can't jsut use a jutsu to disappear." The ANBU explained.

"She cannot use chakra?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "This is bad. Have you told the Hokage?"

The ANBU nodded. "Itachi-san is at the tower with the Hokage."

"I-Itachi?" I gasped. So everything wasn't a joke. Itachi IS here.

But Kakashi-sensei ignored me. "Search her house and order the other ANBUs to roam Konoha. If a 'crime' comes up, go there immediately."

The ANBU disappeared and Kakashi-sensei faced us.

"I need your help." Kakashi-sensei said.

"We'll go look downtown-"

"No! Naruto, you stay with Sasuke and you two hide. Do not go outside until it's safe."

"But-"

"No buts Sasuke. Do as you're told." And with that he disappeared.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"We're going to look for her. Let's go." I said and the two of us ran around town.

Why are they protecting me?

If my gut feeling is true, then I am really in danger.

And if it was really true... Sakura is really out to kill me.

* * *

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!**

* * *

Naruto and I ran from Kakashi-sensei's house and ran around Konoha. Where did Sakura go?

"Teme, maybe we should split up." Naruto said as we were running.

I was looking around for a hint of pink. But there was nothing pink around.

"I agree. You go to the other side of Konoha, I'll search this side." I told him.

Naruto nodded then ran to the other side.

-

I ran through here and over there but no sign of Sakura. My legs were tired from constant running but something was telling me to go on. I looked to my side then suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Watch it." I groaned as I immediately stood up.

"Teme that hurt!"

I looked at the one I bumped, it was the dobe.

"What are you doing here? I told you to search the other side!" I crossed my arms as I panted.

"I ran into Kakashi-sensei and-"

"If he's telling us to hide, I won't."

"No! I mean, they found Sakura. She's now at her house, sleeping." Naruto panted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where did they find her?"

Naruto stood up. "I haven't asked him. He quickly ran from me and headed back to Sakura-chan's house."

-

Morning came and I was wide awake on my bed. Why would they keep Sakura away from us? And why is her house heavily guarded and when she was gone, Kakashi-sensei panicked like he's gonna die if he doesn't find her.

What's with everyone?

I stood up from my bed and groggily took a warm bath. I was still thinking, of the possibilities.

"If I'm being protected... ugh!" My mind gave up and I sighed.

I finished taking a bath then headed outside without eating breakfast. As I left my apartment, I walked to the right. I passed by Sakura's house and something was odd.

There were no ANBUs or whatsoever outside. I hesitated but my curiosity got the better of me. I went towards the potch and turned the door knob but it was locked.

Then I remembered Kakashi-sensei mentioning Sakura's training. I quickly spun around and headed for the training grounds. I was panting but it was a success, Kakashi-sensei was there and so is Sakura.

I was sweating hard. The sun was so high and the wind was so hot. I masked my chakra and hid under the bushes behind a tree. Kakashi-sensei was wearing his summer ninja clothes while Sakura made me raise an eyebrow. She was wearing a long-sleeved jacket and she had her hood on. She wore ninja pants and her sandals. Her face was covered by the hood.

"Weird." I muttered.

Their sparring continued but as I observed them, Kakashi-sensei was panting hard while blocking her attacks while Sakura was moving gracefully like she's dancing and she was controlling her strength.

"What's up with her?" I whispered.

"Beats me."

I almost shouted in surprise, Naruto was beside me, watching as well.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"I should ask the same thing." he retorted back.

I groaned and just ignored his presence.

"Sakura... enough." Kakashi-sensei said.

Sakura stopped. "Sensei, the clouds are up. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Clouds?" I looked up and saw thick gray clouds hiding away the sun.

Kakashi-sensei looked up and sighed. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

She nodded. Sakura carefully removed her hood and sighed.

Naruto and I almost fainted. Sakura was white as a ghost and something stuck out from her lips.

"F-F-Fangs?" Naruto looked at me. I ignored him and observed her more.

"Sakura, be careful." Kakashi-sensei mentioned as he sat under a tree.

"Sorry, I'm late."

I was getting confused at the events happening. What is Itachi doing here? With her?!

"Itachi." Sakura ran towards him.

"Hey, hey." He half-smiled.

"Itachi, tell her to put on her hood." Kakashi said behind his book.

"Put on your hood." Itachi said, crossing his arms.

"But the sun's not out yet! At least lemme breathe for awhile!" Sakura whined.

"But you don't need to breathe Sakura." Itachi mentioned.

Sakura crossed her arms then sighed. "Sasuke, Naruto, I can smell you from here."

I gasped and so did Naruto. We stood up from our hiding place and went out.

"Oh brother, you're here?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you known we've been there?" I asked Sakura.

"Since you arrived." She said.

But I was sure I masked my chakra well. Then I remembered her saying that she can smell us?

"Ne, Sakura-shan, why are you so pale?" Naruto walked towards her but Itachi stood between them.

"Hey!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi here is Sakura's personal guardian. Now, be nice to him or you'll be chopped into pieces." Kakashi-sensei said behind his book.

"Personal guardian, what for?" I asked.

"You should tell them the truth Kakashi." Itachi glanced behind him.

Kakashi-sensei closed his book and stood up.

He was gonna say something when I saw Sakura's eyes narrow down on me. Her emerald eyes turned gold then black, then red.

Naruto and I stumbled back.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted then ran away towards the forest.

"Sakura!" Itachi shouted then ran towards her.

"W-What's happening?" I asked in pure shock.

Kakashi sighed then stood in front of us.

"Sasuke, Naruto, it's time for you guys to know the truth." Kakashi sighed.

The two of us listened.

"Sakura is a vampire."

* * *

**Hangie. This chapter is rushed. So hah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to _-authoress-next-door-_**

**sorry for keeping everything a secret... please forgive me...**

* * *

Naruto laughed while I stared at Kakashi-sensei hard.

"Damn Kakashi-sensei," Naruto laughed. "That's the dumbest joke I've ever heard!"

"What do you mean 'dumbest joke', I'm telling the truth." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Explain." I demanded.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and Naruto stopped his laughing instantly.

"What? Sakura's a freakin' vampire?!" Naruto gasped.

"That's what I told you, right?"

I narrowed down my eyes. "Then why are you keeping fer from me-... er... us?"

"Remember the story of the Hana clan?"

I raised an eyebrow and Naruto nodded.

I slapped my forehead. "I'm so stupid." I grumbled.

"Sakura... is the daughter of the leader. You know, the one that I told you about." Kakashi said.

I looked down. "But if she is after the Uchihas, then shouldn't Itachi be kept hidden?"

Kakashi shook his head. "You wanna know why you're in the most dangerous state?"

I nodded instantly. "Your mother and father's blood flows in your veins just as much as Itachi, right?"

I nodded again. "Wrong." he answered fast.

"Your father, Uchiha Fugaku, is the one who led the war against the Hana clan. The one the kids killed was your older sister and Itachi's younger sister. Before you were born, your parents had a daughter."

I was shocked. The truth, if it is the truth, really shocked the hell out of me.

"The blood of your father flows more in you and your mother's blood to Itachi. Sakura's father focused on your father's blood. That's also the reason why Itachi was assigned by the elders to assassinate the whole Uchiha clan. Itachi knew what he had to do and after that, he forced himself to the Akatsuki which was the organization that protected the royal vampires which is Sakura's family."

My mind went blank. Unsure of what to think.

"Her awakening is not yet complete but when it does, you're not the only one who's gonna be in trouble." Kakashi mentioned.

I glanced at naruto, he seemed dazed and shocked.

"How will you stop her then?" I crossed my arms.

Kakashi-sensei shrugged. "Tsunade-sama, Itachi, and me are still looking for the reversal spell."

I sighed. "But Sakura seemed fine."

"What does she eat? She drinks blood?" Naruto finally spoke.

Kakashi grinned. "Yep. Blood."

So many questions to be asked, where to start?

"How about her room?" I asked.

"What about it?" Kakashi -sensei asked.

"You mentioned before that it was chakra proof?"

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "It had to be chakra proof because of her desire for blood and her vampire soul consumes her, the whole town would be wiped out."

"You mean to say she has great power-" Naruto stopped when Itachi came walking back, with a bleeding head and blood coming down from the corner of his mouth as a unconscious Sakura lay unscathed in his arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

Itachi placed Sakura on the cool grass and sat beside her. "She went out of control. I had to knock her out to calm her."

I knelt down and stared at Sakura's pale face.

"When will she wake up?" Naruto asked.

"In a few minutes." Itachi answered.

I stood up then faced Kakashi-sensei again. "What should... what should I do now?"

"You... I know it's hard but... you should really stay away from her. At least for now..."

I sighed then nodded. "You alright Itachi?" Sensei asked.

Itachi nodded as he wiped away the blood on his face. Sakura shifted then fluidly sat up. Her eyes were a shining shade of emerald again.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You don't know what happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up at us then at Itachi who was sitting beside her. Itachi was wearing his old ninja clothes minus the forehead protector.

She shook her head.

"You stomped out and then Itachi came back with you in his arms with a bleeding head and-" Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth.

Sakura glanced at Itachi. She gasped and then she stood up.

She slowly backed away and she bumped into me. She spun around and looked at me straight in the eyes. Her emerald eyes were dulling again and was fainting to a golden color. She blinked away as if awaken from a trance.

"Sakura." I said.

She gasped and backed away from us. Itachi stood up and we all stared at her backing away. She was walking backward while covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Sakura-"

"Don't go near me Naruto!" She shouted.

"But Sakura-chan, we're your friends!" He stepped forward again.

"I SAID DON'T GO NEAR ME!" Her voice changed and she growled.

Itachi suddenly disappeared behind me and appeared in front of Sakura. He held her shoulders then, he did something that made my eyes pop out.

"What the fuck?! He just kissed her... on the lips!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi-sensei.

"Itachi!" I shouted.

Sakura looked like she was enjoying it. I looked down and balled my hands.

Itachi pulled away and Sakura was staring blankly into space as if she was in a trance.

"What did he do to her?!" I demanded Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know either."

I stared back at the two. Sakura was still in her trance like state as Itachi carried her bridal style towards us.

"She should go home. She had too much today." He said.

Kakashi nodded then the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, teme... looks like your brother is still your rival with Sakura-chan." He grinned.

I pulled him by the collar, apparently, I'm pissed and his statement didn't help.

"He is no my rival with MY Sakura." I let him go then gasped.

He grinned at me, chuckling.

"Did I just say that out loud?!" I gasped.

Naruto nodded keeping his grin.

* * *

**hangie... torture! bwahahaha,...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire mania!**

**I'm really sorry best friend! Please... email me!! I'm really REALLY DEEPLY from the bottom of my heart sorry!**

* * *

Naruto kept on bugging me throughout our walk towards Sakura's house.

"Teme and Sakura seating on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

"Naruto if you don't shut the hell up I swear on whoever's grave I could think of I'll let Orochimaru live and rape you."

I saw Naruto shudder. I suppressed a laugh.

"Teme, but Itachi... he kissed her! And she looked satisfied."

I just want to strangle Naruto for reminding me. We were in front of Sakura's house and as expected, there were a couple of ANBUs outside.

Naruto and I looked at each other then nodded. We're planning to go through the back door again but when we were about to leave the front, Itachi went out.

"Sasuke." He said.

His voice made my blood boil. I tried my best to restrain myself from jumping him and slashing his god-forsaken head.

"What?" I asked.

"Itachi... where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sleeping. Well, not really. Since you guys know the truth I think I better tell you some of her Vampiric abilities." Itachi said.

I kept silent.

He motioned us to come in. I was hesitant but I really want to know more. So I could help Sakura.

We sat on the sofa then he stood in front of us. Itachi crossed his arms then sighed.

"I thought my blood is what she wants? Shouldn't I just stay outside?" I clarified.

"No, her room is surrounded by Kakashi's impenetrable chakra wall inside and out." Itachi explained.

I sighed then nodded.

"Kakashi told me that he already told you guys the story of the Hana clan?"

We both nodded.

"Good. Now, Sasuke, we had a sister before you were born. Her name was Misa. Uchiha Misa. She ran away from home and to her bad luck, she ran into some hungry vampires. She was killed and her blood was drained out from her. Dad knew who the vampires were. Without the Hokage's permission, he gathered a few clan members and attacked the Hana clan."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan's real parents survived right? And then her dad placed a spell on her to avenge their clan?" Naruto said.

"That's about right. Now, to remove the spell, we know little about it. Tsunade-sama searched some ancient files and we found it. The problem is, it's written in old vampiric alphabet."

"Then why don't you ask Sakura to read it?" Naruto asked.

"Dumbass, she hadn't learned the vampiric alphabet! She was raised by human beings." I bonked his head.

"Nice guess." Itachi smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's what I have that Naruto doesn't."

"What?!" Naruto challenged.

I smirked. "Common sense."

Naruto blinked a few times then slumped back into the sofa. I knew it, he doesn't even know what common sense is.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"For now, we have to train her control and until the night of her final awakening." Itachi said.

"Final awakening?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When's that?" Naruto asked.

"During the first full moon of next month. At midnight sharp, she'll lose control of herself and her vampire soul will eat her up."

I sighed, next month.

"Then we only have-" Naruto gasped.

"Exactly, a week." Itachi nodded.

"What is Tsunade-sama planning to do?" I asked.

"If we decipher the ancient spell, then it'll be no problem. If not..." Itachi's eyes suddenly looked down. He looked hesitant to tell it to us.

"If not...?" I urged.

"We have no choice but to seal her... forever." He sighed.

"Seal, like?" Naruto asked.

"Kill her." I said in a small, almost inaudible voice. A lump in my throat formed. I hardly gulped and I was sweating hard.

Naruto gasped then stood up. "I'm gonna talk to Tsunade-sama." and with that, he ran out of the house.

I stood up as well, my mind blank. I couldn't think.

I was about to go out when Itachi stopped me.

"Awhile ago, when I kissed her..." Itachi started.

I closed my eyes fiercely. "It's nothing."

"Don't get it wrong... you know that Sakura desires for your blood right?"

I turned back and looked at him.

"She was gonna lose control Sasuke. I had a lot of blood on my mouth. That's the reason I kissed her, she looked like she was in a trance because I used the sharingan on her, to calm her down."

I stared at him in the eyes. They seem to be telling the truth. Suddenly, I felt somewhat relieved. I felt light and some sort of heavy burden was removed from me.

"Whatever." I finally blurted out.

"Believe me Sasuke. You're the one her heart screams. When she turned into a vampire, she first asked us to keep you safe. Then when you surprised visit her and then you left, she asked me if you were alright. Don't make the same mistake that I did Sasuke. Open up to her. You might be the one who could change her."

Change her? What does he mean about that?

I was gonna ask him when he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I never noticed it but my eyes were moist. I ran fast towards my apartment.

-

I was staring at the ceiling. Pictures of Sakura appeared.

_"Sasuke-kun good morning!"_

_"Would you like to eat Sasuke-kun?_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"I love you with all my heart!"_

I sat up and violently shook my head. Why is Sakura doing this to me?


End file.
